All in the Family
by Talamut
Summary: So maybe moving to the suburbs wasn't their best idea. Ron still needs to get used to technology, but at least his family is there to help. Post Book R/Hr and family.


I wrote this thing such a long time ago, and completely forgot about it till now. I figured in honor of the 6th Movie coming out, I might as well post it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron as he swerved from the oncoming car that seemed to jump out right in front of him. "I thought Birmingham drivers were bad!"

"Just keep your eyes on the road. Are you sure you didn't Confound the instructor?" Hermione asked, half jokingly, clutching tightly to the dashboard for support.

"Yea, yea, you can say it all you want, but I passed that test fair and square-"

"Mom! Hugo's poking me!" cried Rosie from the backseat. She swatted the text she had been reading at Hugo's retreating hand.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" said Hugo, looking towards his mother. "She's just out to get me."

"Stop it you two, we'll be there in 20 minutes. Don't make your father stop the car now."

Both kids sat back into their seat, Rosie opening up the book she had been reading. Hugo, however, simply stuck out his tongue and mumbled under his breath "book nerd" to Rosie.

"Hey now, don't call your mother that!" he smiled

"Thank you Ron. Hugo, you really shoul-Hey!"

With Hermione looking scandalized, the car trip seemed to take twice as long to Rosie. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that she had her favorite book with her-_Hogwarts, A History…_

Well…That and the fact that Ron almost hit two old women trying to cross the street at a green light. It was after that, that Hermione decided maybe allowing him to use the supersensory charm might not be such a bad idea.

* * *

"Did we really need all this stuff?" Ron asked despairingly as he helped Hermione carry the Microwave into the new kitchen.

"We'll be living close to Muggles, Ron. If they ever come over or look in, what will they think if they didn't see any of this?" answered Hermione as the placed it down onto the stand. "Besides this will make life a lot easier. I want Hugo and Rosie to grow up in the best of both worlds."

"I never thought moving would be this much of a hassle. Usually it's just a flick of the wand and anything we want to move is already there." he said as he picked up the wire trying to make sense of where it went.

"Yes well, it would seem odd if we just went in the door with all of our heavy stuff already there." Hermione said as she plucked the wire from his hands and put it into the electrical socket.

"Please?" he said, nodding back towards the large box that stood in the front door. "It's so heavy."

"No Ron, what would the neighbors think?"

"There are no neighbors here right now"

"NO!"

"Oh com'on! Just this once." he pleaded.

"….fine. Just this once."

Smiling triumphantly, Ron lifted his wand and flicked it towards the box. The lid popped of it as the object inside it levitated towards them.

"Slowly Ron, you don't want to drop it." said Hermione as the refrigerator hovered closer to her.

"Give me _some_ credit 'Mione" he said, not taking his eyes off of the fridge.

"Okay, start turning over so we can position it into the-"

"Hello!" came a shout from the doorways as they heard the knob turn. "We're your new neighbors! Just thought we'd drop in to say hi."

_Crash_

Ron lost his concentration, causing the refrigerator to drop, almost landing on Hermione's foot.

"Oh dear. I hope we weren't interrupting anything important" said the lanky women, as she appeared in the kitchen. She was followed by a man who looked as if he had just come home from a long day of tanning.

"Shame about the fridge." the man started. "Good thing it was an old series, eh old sport. In fact, I just got a new one. Cost a fortune, I'll have you know. By the looks of it you'll need another one anyways." He started laughing.

"Sorry for being to rude, dearies." the women said. "I'm Catherine and this is my husband Jeffery. We live in the house next door to the right. The one with the pool."

"O-oh of course." said Hermione as she walked in front of the fallen fridge as if to hide it. "I'm Hermione and this is my husband Ron. A pleasure, I'm sure."

Seeing no reaction from Ron, she quickly elbowed him in the side. "ow- I mean, right. Nice to meet you."

"Um…Sorry for the mess, you just surprised us." Hermione said.

"Oh! So sorry. We tried calling but the phone must have not been installed yet." said Catherine, nodding sympathetically.

"Phone? Ow-" Hermione stepped on his foot.

"Right! We just got here this morning. We haven't had the chance to get it installed yet." Hermione said, smiling at them.

"Well we'll just leave to alone to get this sorted out then. Ta-ta." Both of them left in a hurry, as if the prospect of helping hurt them.

Both Hermione and Ron stood there for a little bit before Ron turned to her and asked "What in the bloody hell did we get ourselves into?"

----------------------------

"Have you been enjoying the internet, Ron?" asked Hermione as she picked up the last of the dinner dishes and brought them over to the sink.

"Er-… yeah" he said, looking down at his hands as if she had yelled at him.

Looking at her husband, Hermione new something was off. He had spent hours on their newly installed computer after she had explained the function of the internet. There had bee many questions as to "pop-ups", "adverts" and something called "Leet" (Though she could only guess as to what that was.)

Giving her kids a look that clearly said "Dad's probably done something stupid….again. Go play outside and out of hearing range", she turned to Ron and gave him a look.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I-I mean, what makes you think I…It wasn't my fault" he said at last, "It just kind of popped out at me."

"And it would be….?"

"um well, you know, when two people, uh…" he mumbled, his ears turning redder with each attempt to say it.

Hermione was suddenly overcome with the urge to laugh. And so she did. Loudly.

"Is that all?" she asked. "That happened to me once. I tried Googling the 'Trojan Conquest' once, and apparently they weren't just referring to the war, if you know what I mean." She left off there seeming to remember something potentially embarrassing.

Ron had no idea what she meant, and no idea what 'googling' was. He was just glad that she wasn't angry. Besides, he had ideas now.

-------

"What's a plasma TB and where can I get one bigger than his?" asked Ron, pointing towards their neighbor's house.

"Why do you want one?" asked Hermione.

"Because if I have to listen to him about this Direct something or other again and the quality of it, I'm going to kill somebody."

--------------------

"Who did it?" said Hermione, as she stared down at Hugo and Rosie. Rosie pointed at Hugo, who looked at her completely innocently. Of course.

"Why in your right mind would you set out dungbombs in the neighbor's basement." she asked trying to remain calm.

"They treat us as if we're three, Mum. Besides, you and Dad don't like them." he added accusingly.

"Our feeling about them have nothing to do with this" she scolded. "Both of you are grounded for a week."

As she turned around and walked into the kitchen, Ron turned to both of them and slipped them 4 Knuts each.

"Good job" he whispered, as he winked at them.

---------

"I think it's nice that you invited your parents over for Christmas, Ron. It's too bad that Harry an Ginny are still in Hungary with Quidditch. I thought George was coming too?"

"Nah. He and Percy are extra busy with the store around this time. We'll see them at New Years." he answered. George and Percy had taken up the shop together after the War. Both of them needed the company.

A sudden knocking at the door stopped them both. Rosie ran to the door and unlocked it.

"There they are!" cooed Molly Weasley as she hugged Rosie and Hugo.

"The most amazing thing! We passed this one fellow with something he called a lawn moder! He rolled it over and the grass was shorter. Apparently it functions the same as a cutting spell, though it takes a lot longer." said Arthur as he shook Ron's hand.

"Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. Dinners almost ready," said Hermione.

"Let me help, dear." said Molly as she followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"Hugo why don't you show Grandpa around the house. I have to set the table." said Ron as he went to the dining room.

"You father tells me that you have something called a 'Playing Station'" said Arthur conversationally. Hugo had a sinking feeling.

-------

"MUM!" cried Hugo as he ran to Hermione.

"What happened?!" said Hermione as she wiped his tears with her apron.

"Grandpa broke my Playstation. He just started taking it apart." he cried.

"It's ok, we can fix it." She led him into his bedroom. Arthur sat on the floor trying desperately to put it back together.

"I wanted to figure it out like the Muggles do it. I didn't want to do it wrong with magic." he said. Hermione could tell he was just trying to get in some last views while he still had the chance.

"_Reparo"_ Hermione said, and handed the newly repaired box to Hugo. He took it and ran out of the room, clutching it to his chest.

At Arthur's crestfallen face, Hermione quietly said, "Don't worry about it. We got you one to tinker with for Christmas."


End file.
